


Not By Choice

by Fwgaltx



Category: Fruits Basket, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fwgaltx/pseuds/Fwgaltx
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka's life is normal. Well, as normal as a sixteen-year-old girl commoner in a wealthy school and in a crazy club can be.  But she has a secret.  One that she can't tell her hosts about. The truth is her name isn't Haruhi Fujioka but Anri Sohma. If the Sohma's realize she is no longer a zodiac, there is no telling what Akito will do to her.  Please join me in this amazing Fanfiction colliding everyone's two favorite animes together into one.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue- The Day Haruhi’s Life Changed!

Kyoya couldn’t believe how frivolous Tamaki is being this week. They are at least a thousand dollars over budget. He just had to have that authentic vase from the renaissance period. How typical of him. But that is to be expected of their King after all.

Kyoya studied his black book. The classmates that are Otakus call it the death note, but it’s just an ordinary notebook. It has everything from the clubs accounting to information of all his business prospects and personal clients lives in it. Anything he thought could get him a step up toward becoming the head of his family. But honestly, he doesn’t want to run the business or anything like that. That’s why he gave the business back when he bought it from under his father’s feet. All he cares about is his family honor and surpassing his father’s expectations of him. He likes challenges and life gave him a big one being born into this family. 

“Sempai?” the voice instantly takes his attention from his thoughts.

“Yes? What is it?” Kyoya states looking slightly down to the small, brown pixie-haired girl’s face.

“We are all going to my house after club, do you want to join?” Haruhi asks.

Pushing his glasses back in place, Kyoya thought for a second. He has homework for several classes and he promised Fuyumi He would treat her to dinner tonight. But he could do that tomorrow. “Fine.” He replies, going back to his notebook.

OHSHCXFB

After club, the seven hosts began walking to Haruhi’s house. It’s a fifteen-minute walk, but it gives them time to talk so no one is objecting the trip.

“We need to do a samurai theme next week!” Tamaki states while happily skipping backward. Kyoya has no earthly idea how that blonde haired fool didn’t trip over his own feet. On Friday’s they decide on what theme they will be doing the next week, but it always takes a while to decide on one. Because of this, Kyoya drowns him out and continues on. 

When they reached the house, the hosts notice a car parked in the driveway that isn’t usually there. “Are you having company over Haru-chan?” One of the oldest, yet smallest hosts, Honey-Sempai asks, as they walk up the stairs to Haruhi’s flat. “Not that I’m aware of.” She says, a little frustrated by her father not saying anything earlier about having company. 

They pile in while Haruhi announces she is home with the hosts. Her father pokes his head out from the dining room. He looks at the hosts as long maroon hair falls past the bandana on his head and into his eyes, then back in the dining room, obviously trying to decide something. He goes back into the dining room for a moment and then reappears with an oddly familiar man. He’s tall and skinny with slightly long black hair and purple eyes. He has on a suit and tie and Kyoya can see in the next room the man has a briefcase with him.

Haruhi sucks in her breath for a second but then composes herself. “How are you Hatori-kun? What brings you here?” To Kyoya, Haruhi almost sounds scared. Not of the man per se but it seems like the man’s answer might be a death sentence to her.

“Several reasons.” The man never moves or shows any emotion. 

“Is it time?” Haruhi timidly asks. The man tilts his head like he doesn’t want to say whatever needs to be said, but finally he nods. Haruhi let out a whimper. An actual whimper. Kyoya looks back at the man named Hatori, trying hard to remember where he heard that name before.

Then it clicks. Hatori Sohma, the prestigious doctor of the Sohma family. The Sohma’s are the wealthiest family in Japan. Hell, they might just be the richest family in all the world. What on earth is a Sohma doctor doing in this house? As far as Kyoya knows, Haruhi or her father, Ranka, isn’t sick or in any way in need of a doctor, especially one of this sort. Furthermore, what does Haruhi mean ‘Is it time’? Time for what?

Hatori gazes over the hosts for a moment and finally lands on Haruhi. He gives her a questioning look to which she shakes her head, eyes wide. Does he think we’re fooling around with her? 

“Is there a place we can talk in private? Maybe outside?” Hatori asks Haruhi. She nods, and they walk outside. Kyoya looks back at Ranka who decides then to occupy himself with making them tea. Kyoya steps toward the window. Haruhi is clutching herself, more like shriveling into herself. Whatever this man is telling her could not be good if this strong and independent girl is closing the world off to it. 

OHSHCXFB

Outside, Haruhi looks down to the ground, listening to Hatori. “Akito has sent me to collect you. He wants you back with him. You will live with; your brother, Yuki and this girl Akito is keeping as sort of an experiment at Shigure’s house.” He says experiment like it’s a nasty word. Who is he talking about? Akito would never let an outsider into our world, especially a girl living with cursed boys.

“Does she know?” Haruhi asks. 

He nods and says, “A lot has changed since you were last with us. Yuki and Kyo are getting along. Well, more like fighting less aggressively. And this Tohru girl, she has changed a lot of us. Maybe she’ll even change Akito a bit.” 

With that Haruhi uncurls herself, shooting her head up and with wide eyes rasps, “What are you saying? Yuki and Kyo actually being civil enough to live together? And Akito turning good? All because of this girl?” Haruhi can’t wrap her head around it.

Hatori gives her a sympathetic look. “You need to come back. You can still stay in your school. Akito doesn’t have to know you spend time with boys.” Hatori pauses then asks, “Why are you spending time with boys? How are you spending time with boys?” Haruhi gives an amended version of her year with the club. Of how she is now in debt because she broke an expensive vase of theirs.That now she has to pay it off by pretending to be a guy and becoming  
a host.

“That still doesn’t explain why they are at your house now when your club is over for the day or how you can be around them without turning.” Then realization dawns his face and he breathes out, “You’re not a zodiac anymore.”

Haruhi gives a strained smile, hugging herself closer. “No.” She begins to shake. “No, I’m not a zodiac anymore. I haven’t been for a while. But Akito… Akito can’t know that. He’ll beat me and lock me up for sure if he found out.” She starts to get hysterical. “I… I don’t want to go back. I have a life here. I have dad and the hosts. I have a real life here. I can never have one at the main house. I don’t want to go back to being a zodiac, I want to be me.” Voice wavering in the last part, Haruhi looks down at the ground again, trying not to cry. She hasn’t cried since her adopted mother died. She won’t let herself sink that emotionally low again. “But, I guess… I guess I have no choice.”

Grinding his teeth, the young man takes a second to think. He finally straightens. He will protect Haruhi the best he is able to. But that also means following Akito’s orders. “Come on. I promise I won’t tell Akito anything we discussed. Now, let’s go back inside. You can pack later tonight all your things. You won’t be coming back here though, but you still have one last night with Ryoji and your friends. Go in there and make it count.”

Haruhi looks up and gives another strained smile. “Yes, I will. Thank you Hatori-kun.” And they disappear inside.


	2. Chapter 1- Three Zodiacs, a God and a Rice Ball!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi gets settled into her new home.

The next morning was cloudy but the weatherman said it wasn’t supposed to rain today. Haruhi wasn’t so sure. But she put all her possessions that she could fit inside her two suitcases and put it in Hatori’s trunk. To think that her sixteen years of things she acquired throughout her life boils down to two dirty suitcases. She must leave all the rest forever behind her or at least till Akito says she can move back. But knowing Akito she’ll be on his leash till she dies. 

It was about an hour and a half drive to Shigure’s house. They did not chat along the way but Hatori did play classical music. Besides, what was there to say? Hatori just took her away from her father and her friends. He took her away from her nice semi-peaceful life. And now he was going to throw her back to the lion she’s been cowering from her whole life. But it wasn’t his fault and Haruhi knew it. That’s why no one talked on the ride over. There was nothing to say.

They finally pulled up to this quaint little house surrounded by woods. They got out and went to grab the luggage. Haruhi took a moment to look at her new home. She liked it, it was cute. Then the door slid open and Shigure came running out, enveloping her in a hug. Shigure was finishing up high school the last she saw him, but since that was quite some time ago and now he’s twenty-six, he looks like he is doing fine for himself. “Oh, Anri! My precious cousin! It’s been too long! Come here and let me look at you better! Ah, I see you’ve grown into yourself!” Haruhi blinked then followed his eyes to her breasts. She then used one of the techniques Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai taught her to protect herself from perverts on her dear cousin. 

“Ow Anri that hurt!” Shigure whined as he rubbed his head. “My name is Haruhi now and that’s what you get for staring at my breasts!” Haruhi huffed and walked past into the house. “Don’t look at me like that, you deserved it,” Hatori replies to Shigure's sad look as he too goes into the house. 

Once inside Haruhi takes in the new house while Shigure puts her bags in her room. It was an amazing house. Bigger than her apartment but not as big as the hosts' mansions. It just felt cozy. “By the way, where are the others?” Haruhi inquires to Shigure. “Ah, they’re with some friends playing Old Maid.” He waved his hand to the outside world lazily like one of us zodiacs having friends out there was common. “Akito wanted you here yesterday but I thought you could use this time to get settled better with fewer people around.” Haruhi nods “Thanks, I’m going to my room to unpack.” 

Haruhi went to her room but instead of unpacking she just stared at her bags. She felt like if she unpacked that all this would be real. She didn’t want it to be real. After what seemed like an eternity staring at her bag, trying not to think of anything, she heard a voice. “Just staring at those bags won’t unpack them,” Shigure leaned up against her door and tilted his head, “Or anything else you're trying to keep shut.” He was right and Haruhi knew it. Second time within two days someone said something intelligent that she wanted not to be true. 

Throwing open the luggage with a sigh Haruhi began unpacking. When she was done she collapsed onto her bed. She peeked out over her arm she had flung over her eyes to look at Shigure who was still standing at the door. “What?” She questioned. “Hm,” He hummed out looking questioningly at her “Lunch is ready.” He turns and saunters off. 

The rest of the day was spent playing checkers. After lunch, Hatori left to go take care of Momiji. It was nice just the two of them. They never hung out when they were younger, their ages and zodiacs having a lot to do with it, but this was a nice change. They got so caught up in playing that they were very shocked when the door slammed open and a loud angry voice rang into the house. Shigure hummed for a second then said, “Guess we will pick this up another time eh Haruhi?” Haruhi nods but was more interested in the three kids piling into the house. 

“WELL, I DEFINITELY BEAT YOU, YOU DAMN RAT, SO TAKE THAT!” Kyo yells as he slips out of his shoes. “It was obvious that you didn’t, stupid cat.” Yuki softly retorts. Then Haruhi heard a girl laugh before saying “At least you did better than me. I am very bad at Old Maid, but at least we had fun!” 

Haruhi stood up and stuck her head around the wall. Yuki was standing in front of the girl so Haruhi couldn’t make her out, but Yuki was looking ever so princely in his Chinese-style clothing. His gray eyes looked bored but polite. As for Haruhi’s brother, Kyo stood at the edge of the stairs, his orange hair as messy as she remembered. His hands were in fists beside his cargo pants but after the girl said her previous statement he crossed his arms over his chest and looked Haruhi’s way. 

It took Haruhi a second to realize Kyo was embarrassed. Ha! Now she had something to hang over his head if they got into an argument, which with him was inevitable. But in that second Kyo met her eyes and surprise spread across his face. “AH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?” he yelled at her. Really? Did he not have an inside voice? Haruhi thought to herself. She stepped out into the hall as the other two heads swiveled her way. 

Haruhi looked at the petite girl. She could see why Kyo had a crush on her. Her hair was in two small blue bows, pulling her brown hair back to the sides. She is wearing a cute short dress with brown school shoes. She looked cute. Haruhi didn’t fully trust her though. How can this girl change so many zodiacs, including Akito? 

The girl pushed past the boys and held her hand out. “I am Tohru Honda, nice to meet you! Um, do you mind me asking are you a zodiac?” Haruhi nods to this “Yes, my name is Haruhi fuji-Sohma. Haruhi Sohma. I am the White-Tailed Deer.” Haruhi hastens through the last part, silently cursing herself for using the name she was given instead of the name she was born with. But she wasn’t ready to give up her whole name just yet, so just her last should suffice. 

Kyo and Yuki exchanged a glance. They never knew of her name change. Apparently, though they didn’t care to ask since Yuki walked up to Haruhi and Tohru and instead asked why she was there. “Akito sent for me. He was missing me.” Was all Haruhi donned to say. Yuki and Tohru accepted this but Kyo gave Haruhi a knowing look. Knowing what the question was. What did he think he knew? Haruhi thought of her last day with her brother.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ten years ago

“Dad!” A hysterical five-year-old Kyo shouted as his father packed his car. “Don’t do this! Don’t leave me behind!” He pleaded for his dad to stop. He needed his dad to stop. He wanted his dad to envelope him into his arms and tell him everything will be alright. That it was not his fault that his mother died. That his father, sister, and himself could live happily in that house. That Kyo being the cat had no effect on the family. But that would be a lie. 

Why? Why would father take Anri and not Kyo? Why couldn’t he take both or leave them both behind? Kyo looked from his dad to little Anri sitting in her car seat in the back. She was just a year younger and being the older one he needed to protect her. But if she left who would he protect? This isn’t fair! Kyo felt a burst of anger but he didn’t know to whom it was meant to be for. He couldn’t help being the Cat just like Anri couldn’t help being the Deer. Why is the Cat inferior to even the Deer! The Deer is just as unwanted and forgotten as the Cat! But not as ugly. That’s why he wasn’t going with them. He was ugly, frightening and cursed. No one wanted him. 

Anri watched her brother beg their dad to stay through the car windows. Just an hour ago, she was told to pack her things into a bag and after was thrown into the car. She understood what was going on to a degree. She was a smart kid. She knew she and her father was going far away but she didn’t know where. She knew her brother was being left behind but she didn’t know why. She knew she would never return to the estate, but she didn’t know why to that either. She didn’t like not knowing stuff. 

Anri heard the crash of the trunk being slammed shut. She watched as her father got into the car. She watched her brother run after them as they pulled away. She watched the scenery change with tears in her eyes, but none fell. She watched her dad pull into a driveway. She watched as a man and women emerged. She watched as her father got out and opened her door. She watched as she was given away. She didn’t watch as her father drove off, never to be seen or heard of again.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Haruhi shakes her head to drown out those memories. She long forgot being Anri. She was right though, there was no reason for Kyo to give her that look, he never knew what became of her. He didn’t know she was given away to the Fujioka family. All he knew was that she left with father. He probably thinks she stayed with him. Haruhi needed to get him alone, they had a lot to talk about. 

Tohru excused herself to go make dinner. Haruhi took the opportunity to go take a bath and to clear her head. Being here was dredging up memories she wanted to keep hidden. Or at least till she was more accustomed to her new household since they obviously won’t recede back into her subconscious. 

As Haruhi leaves Kyo gave her a face like he wanted to say something, but she beat him to it. “Let’s catch up Nii-san. Come by room tonight and we can chat.” He nods and Haruhi heads to the bath. But he never came to her room. Haruhi wondered why. She would go to him, but she assumed if he wanted to know so badly he would have come. She just hoped he didn’t resent her for leaving him behind. It wasn’t like her five-year-old self could have done anything, but she did feel a little guilty for not putting up a fight. Haruhi sighed while rubbing her temples. All this thinking and changes were giving her a headache. She turned over and let darkness consume her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, R/R!


	3. Praise God!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi goes to visit Akito, will she make it out in one piece?

Haruhi rushed downstairs to the kitchen. She overslept, which wasn’t much of a surprise given her life just turned upside down. She wanted to make breakfast for everyone this morning but that would have to be another day. Sitting down at the table, she looks at all the food sitting out. Such delicious foods were arranged that she realized that just making everyone omelets wouldn’t cut it.

Tohru sat down putting the last dish on the table. Yuki and Shigure were already seated when Haruhi came in. “Where’s Kyo?” Haruhi asks, taking a sip of tea.  
Shigure gives an exaggerated sigh singing out, “Kyo is always late to breakfast, if ever he does come. 

“SHUT UP DOG!” Kyo barks as he sits down. “I do come down for breakfast and all the others.” Grumbling, he begins to make his plate. Haruhi and the rest join in. 

The food is so delicious. Haruhi is sure that she can’t make anything half as good. She hopes she could at least make lunch to show how kind they were for putting up with her, so she wouldn’t have to live at the Main House. The phone rings before she could ask to make lunch, which causes a glutenous Shigure to go answer the phone, grumbling.

After a few minutes, Shigure comes back. His face is serious, which means he was talking to Akito. They continue to eat in silence. Shigure rubs his stomach, sighing he says, “Tohru, you make the most delicious food ever! We picked the best maid!”

Kyo shoots up off the ground, “Stop avoiding it! What did Akito want?” 

Shigure sighs and shakes his head. “He wants Haruhi to visit him.”

“No,” Kyo snarls, “She is staying here.”

“Stupid cat, you know she has no choice. It will be much worse if she doesn’t go.” Yuki says. 

Kyo shakes his head and opens his mouth to speak, but Shigure stops him before he could. “Yuki has a point. We can never say no to Akito. He will make an example of Haruhi if she doesn’t go.”

“You don’t know he will do that. Maybe he will just…” Kyo trails off, knowing exactly the evil things Akito can make people do, he repeatedly rings his hand through his hair. 

He’s nervous. 

The rest sees this, so Shigure decides to rip the rest of the metaphorical bandage off. “The whole reason Haruhi is back with us is because Akito wants to assert his power. With Tohru here, he feels like his control over us is slipping, so he needs every single zodiac under his nose. He is going to do this as soon and as harsh as he can. Everyone will have to bow or face his wrath. We will have to be careful for a while and do as he wants.” Then under his breath, Shigure whispers, ‘It’s not like we have a choice though, he is our God.’  
Silence. No one looks at each other. They just stay where they are, thinking for several long moments.

“I’m going.” Haruhi states as she rises to get ready. 

Growling Kyo grabs her wrist. “Not without me you’re not.” 

“I’m fine, I can take care of myself.” Haruhi tugs out of his grip.

“That’s my problem! Stop acting like it’s all up to you! It’s not! I don’t know what it was like living with dad, but you’re here now, so get over it! We’re your family and we’ll always be there to back you up!”

“Kyo…” Haruhi squeaks. She wants to tell him everything. She wants to tell him about the life that she lived so far. She wants to tell him she is free. Free. She was freed, but he wasn’t. None of them are. She can’t do that to them. That was rubbing it in his face. She couldn’t tell him how great her life is either. She had everything a cursed zodiac dreamed of having. Telling them about it would be like mocking them. Of course, they would look happy, but deep down she knew they wouldn’t be. But then again, he’s her brother, they’re all family, they have to know. It would be disrespectful to not share everything that has happened. 

All that flies through her mind. It shows on her face, but it must have come off wrong because suddenly Kyo put a hand on her head. “Don’t worry so much. I’ll be there to protect you. What are big brothers for?” He goes up the stairs to get ready. Haruhi stays frozen but feels the world move around her. She hears Tohru sputter “B-brother” and race after Kyo. While Shigure hums his way to his bedroom, leaving Yuki to put the dishes in the sink.

Could it be that simple? Could she really rely on them? After all those years of relying on herself, the hosts opened her up, but not all the way. Not enough to rely fully on others. Which Haruhi supposes, none of them did really. That is humanity for you. She sighs and goes upstairs to get dressed. She’ll make these decisions at another time.

OHSHCXFB

They arrive at the Main House a quarter past noon. Haruhi looks up at the big wooden gates of the Main House and begins to get nervous. Sighing, she walks through the gates. It is just as she remembers. Houses like Shigure's dots the landscape with gardens and little streams surrounding the area. In truth, she missed it here.

“Stop ya gawking and let’s go already.” Kyo growls. She nods and follows him to Akito’s house with Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure trailing behind.

Once they get to the house, Shigure stops them, “Kyo, you know you can’t go inside. Just being on the property without permission could get you thrown into your cell.” Kyo gives him a look, prompting Shigure to reply, “Don’t worry, we will protect her. Nothing too bad will happen to her.”

“‘Too bad’? What d’you mean by that?!”

“Oh, nothing. She’ll be perfectly alright.” Shigure states waving one hand at Kyo with the other in his Kimono. Haruhi looks down at her kimono. She hates wearing them, but she needed to get on Akito’s good side.

“Alright,” Haruhi sighs, “Let’s get this over with. As much as I want you with me, you have to stay outside Kyo. Shigure’s right, you’ll get locked up if you come any further. I’m sorry.”  
Kyo huffs but then sighs, “Yeah, yeah. Fine, I’ll stay outside. But you two need to protect her and Tohru!” Kyo points a finger at the two Sohma boys.

“We already said we would protect her you stupid cat. It goes without saying for both Haruhi and Miss Handa. Now come on let’s not keep Akito waiting.” Yuki turns and walks into the house; the rest follows suit.

As they walk down the corridors the knot of tension in Haruhi’s stomach grows. All the things Akito made her do come rushing back at her. She learned to suppress them with only her dreams, or in her case nightmares, bringing them back. But she is fully awake and remembering everything.

The nightmare flashes before her eyes now in pictures. Akito. Whip. Akito. Yuki. Akito. Haruhi. Akito. Whip. Akito hand pointing to Yuki. Yuki scared face. Whip. Haruhi on Yuki. Whip. Akito. Akito laughing. Akito grinning. Yuki crying. Haruhi crying. Blackness.

Someone’s shaking her. She blinks and looks at Shigure and Tohru’s faces. “Haruhi? Why did you stop? What is it?” Tohru asks.

Haruhi looks away but unfortunately her eyes land on Yuki. What she was thinking of probably showed on her face because he says, “It’s alright Haruhi. It’s all in the past now. It’s alright.”

He smiled at her, but Haruhi didn’t believe that smile. She couldn’t. What she did to him in the room they were heading to right now is unspeakable. Something she could not and will not forgive herself for doing. Yuki and her lives were connected not just by blood or a curse but more darker ways. He knew it too. But she couldn’t say any of that out loud and not at a time like this, so she nodded, smiled and headed into Akito’s room.

Akito’s sprawled on the floor, hand over his eyes. The lights are off, so he isn’t feeling too well. ‘This isn’t good’ Haruhi thinks as she makes her way a little further in, but leaving a wide berth of space between them and Akito for precaution.

They sit down and wait. After a few minutes, Akito sighs and drags himself up to a lazy slouch. Looking straight at Haruhi he says, “So, you finally arrived. Liking your new… accommodations?” 

Once Haruhi nods, he continues, “Hm, too bad. Anyways, you’re supposed to say thank you to me for being so kind to let you come back home.” Haruhi bows her head and thanks him. His eyes roll over the two girls and Shigure, giving Tohru a disgusted scowl but stops at Yuki. Then his gaze goes back to Haruhi, who is sitting next to Yuki. “You two seem… friendly. Get up.”

They hesitantly stand. “Come.” He commands. They stare at the ground as they slowly step forward. “No,” Akito growls, “come sit by me.” They do as he instructs, Haruhi on the right and Yuki on the left.

He looks Haruhi over for a moment. ‘Skinny, she’s skinny and her hair looks like a boy. Is she making fun of me?’ Akito thinks as he begins talking, “Now, Anri, you are to come here as often as you can, same to you.” He gestures to Yuki. “Leave the cat and dog at home, they have fleas.” He says this while staring at Tohru. “Also, you are going to Yuki and the rest’s school. And Anri, don’t use the name given to you by the person who stole you away from me. Oh, and do grow out your hair.”

Haruhi stares at Akito agape. No, he couldn’t take her away from her friends. But she knew he would, she expected it. Haruhi nods. She will become the little girl she was taught to be by Akito and her birth-father. 

“Please! Please let, um, Anri stay in her school. She earned her place there! She studied hard and got into that prestigious school all on her own!” Tohru begs Akito.  
Akito gives her a displeased look. “She could have gotten in there like everyone else in that school, through name and money. Yet she didn’t. Why is that? Is she ashamed of how rich we are? Or is it she is ashamed of her name? Why would she be ashamed in both cases? Perhaps it is for a different reason? I couldn’t possibly think of one.” He gave a questioning look to Haruhi, expecting an answer she couldn’t provide.

Not realizing what she is doing at first, Haruhi goes down onto her knees, head to the ground. “Let me stay at Ouran, I-” She’s cut off and hung in the air by the neck.  
Akito squeezes, choking her air off. “You do not tell me to do anything. But since the girl begged for you and made a point, not a great point but a point nonetheless, I will let you stay at your precious school. But you will have to tell them all your true name. They will know how rich you are. Your scholarship will be taken from you and you will be forced to use our money. People will treat you differently because you will now be above them in the social hierarchy.” 

Akito laughs menacingly, a deranged grin plastered on his face, “Your life is over if you stay at your precious school or go to theirs, it makes no difference to me. You're all mine either way.” He threw her down. “You're dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Please R&R! Any tips are helpful!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please R/R!


End file.
